


Beacon Hills: where you can ship anyone and everyone

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Beacon_Hills challenge over on LJ. 9 drabbles for each bingo card space:</p>
<p>Love - Teamwork- Smile - Beginning - Free - Overcome - Water - Hurt - Final</p>
<p>All drabbles are exactly 100 words based on character relationships. All stand alone during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills: where you can ship anyone and everyone

 

 

** LOVE **

  
A lot of people assume Derek has nothing but hatred and bitterness inside. That his rough and brutal exterior is an extension of his charred heart. They’re wrong though. Derek has love in him still. He carries around the love for his mother and father, for Laura and all the other precious people he’s lost.  
  
Love is why he hesitates to kill Peter the first time, why he won’t this time no matter his crimes. Love is why his heart breaks when Erica and Boyd, _his pack_ , turns their backs on him. Love is why he lets them go anyways.  
  
  


** TEAMWORK **

  
Scott knows he and Chris arrived at this point because of their mutual love for his daughter. They wanted to save her so they became an odd sort of team. They nod at each other when Chris picks Allison up from school, both acknowledging their unspoken pact--  
  
From now on they’ll work together to keep her safe. One day Allison will be ready to come back to him, and he’ll spend the rest of his life doing everything in his power to make her happy and keep her alive. Scott and Chris will stand together as her wall of protection.

  


**SMILE**

  
Isaac’s smile takes Scott’s breath away. It’s gorgeous, contagious and just what he needs after everything he has been through. Not enough people in his life smile anymore, not real smiles anyway. His mom’s is strained, Stiles’ is distracted, Allison’s is sad and Derek’s is just plain creepy. But Isaac’s-- Isaac’s smile is real and genuine and it warms Scott all the way to his core.  
  
Without even realizing it he starts to find little ways to make him smile more often, telling jokes and bringing him things. Anything to make his eyes light up, lips curl and dimples show.

 

**BEGINNING **

  
This isn’t the end of a nightmare. It’s the beginning of a happy story. That’s what Lydia is going to believe. She forces herself to remember Jackson rising from the ground as a wolf, pushing the memory of his dead body out of her mind. Their love won. Human love conquered the monster within.  
  
She still doesn’t know what it means for them, if it’s enough to form a real relationship again. They still have problems to work out and Jackson has to deal with what he went through, but non of that really matters. It’s enough knowing he’s alive.

 

**FREE **

  
Nothing is free. It’s something you learn at a young age before you can even comprehend what it means. One of those sayings that’s handed down from generation to generation and no one knows where it comes from.  
  
As he grew up, it’s something Isaac began to understand all too well. Not even his own father’s love was free. It came at the cost of being absolutely perfect.  
  
Scott’s different though, he never asks for anything, never threatens or belittles him. He makes Isaac want to believe that maybe some love is free. Even, maybe, that he could have some.

 

**OVERCOME**

  
From an outsiders point of view, Stiles and Derek had a lot to overcome to be together. They’re a different species, one a powerful werewolf and the other a fragile human. There’s an age difference between them. They hated each other at first and didn’t trust each other one bit. His dad is the Sheriff and wouldn’t mind putting a bullet or two in him. Stiles’ best friend and Derek don’t get along at all, and the list goes on.  
  
From Stiles’ point of view, it actually wasn’t that hard. He loves Derek and that’s all he needs to know.

 

**WATER**

  
He knows it’s ridiculous, being afraid of water. It’s everywhere after all and nothing he was scared of before. Something about that night dug deep down inside him though, twisted his perception. It wasn’t even about him nearly drowning, it was more about how fucking helpless he felt. Derek almost died because of him. Another person almost lost their life because he wasn’t strong enough to save them.  
  
If he couldn’t keep Derek safe, someone who’s more than capable of saving themselves-- how is he supposed to keep his father safe? He has no idea, and that scares him shitless.  
  


**HURT**

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Danny asks, betrayal and hurt written all over his face.  
  
“I didn’t know how,” Jackson replies, not sure how to deal with a wounded Danny. He’s so easy going, and they know each other so well, this doesn’t happen often.  
  
Jackson scuffles his feet and clears his throat. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, Danny’s eyes going wide at the words he’s probably only heard one other time in the history of their friendship.  
  
The next thing he knows, he’s being pulled into a bone crushing hug, and he knows everything is going to be alright.

 

**FINAL**

  
“We’re not getting back together.” Allison says, tears in her beautiful eyes.  
  
“Not right now, but I’m still waiting for you,” Scott replies, giving her a sad smile, willing to wait until the end of time to be with her again.  
  
“No. No. We’re moving, and-- I can’t,” she takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes. “It’s over for good this time. I’m sorry.”  
  
His heart drops and stomach rolls. It’s different this time, the finality if the situation palpable. She means it for once.  
  
As she walks away, he feels his heart and soul go with her.


End file.
